


is boring too much to ask for?

by Cutiemcgrath



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiemcgrath/pseuds/Cutiemcgrath
Summary: Jamie should have known better than to hope for a quiet night with her girlfriend but men suck
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 190





	is boring too much to ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> This is fill for a prompt I got on tumblr: "Dani and Jamie fic about someone at a bar coming onto Dani too hard and Jamie steps in. Maybe she has to punch the guy and Dani has to fix up her hand after and thought Jamie protecting her was hot"

Literally all Jamie wanted was a normal night out with her girlfriend. 

Honestly, after all she’s been through in her life, she really doesn’t think that’s asking for too much. Just one normal, boring night where she and Dani go out for drinks, they cozy up in the corner booth of the bar below her flat, Dani gets a little handsy after her third beer, and they make their way upstairs for some alone time before they fall asleep together. Really, is that too much to ask for? 

To the universe it apparently is.

The night started normally enough, everything was on track to be what Jamie pictured as a perfect night out and everything was going according to plan. She was wearing her best button-up, Dani was wearing the high-waisted jeans that made her ass look amazing and the night was going great. 

Dani’s ass was exactly what she was appreciating as everything started to go downhill, unfortunately. 

They had just finished their third beer when Dani offered to go get their next round. She left the table with a quick kiss on Jamie’s cheek, a wink, and a skip in her step that really only came out when she was truly relaxed. 

Dani was waiting leaning up against the bar when Jamie saw a man slide up next to her. She thought nothing of it as she lit a cigarette, just a lad buying his drink, nothing more than that. Until she saw him start to strike up a conversation with Dani. That, also, was nothing much to think about. Her girlfriend was one of the friendliest people on the planet. It came with the territory of having a background in teaching; she could literally make conversation with anybody. 

The bartender finally came up to take Dani’s order, she received the beers, paid the man, and was just saying goodbye to head back to the table when the man put his hand on her waist, obviously trying to get her to stay longer. 

Jamie sat up straight out of her relaxed position at the table. She could see the switch on Dani’s face instantly. The smile dropped from Dani’s face and she made to leave again, when the man pulled her closer. 

Jamie, finally having enough, put out her cigarette, got up from the table and made her way up to Dani and the man who apparently was never taught proper boundaries. 

“Everything alright here?” Jamie interjects with some bite in her voice. Dani meets her eyes with relief apparent.

“Yeah, of course,” the man responds, “just trying to get to know the most gorgeous woman in this bar. What’s it to you?”

“Well you see, she’s tried to leave twice now to make it back to our table. I don’t usually like to speak for others, but it’s obvious she’s not interested, mate. Ready Dani?” Jamie asks, motioning back to their table.

The man starts to get visibly frustrated as Jamie steps back, providing an out for Dani to walk past her. Of course he still doesn't get the message and grabs Dani’s arm one more time hard enough for Dani to slosh some beer over her hands. 

This is when Jamie snaps. 

“Oi, you wanna keep your hands off her? She wants to leave mate,” she says, angling herself so she’s in front of Dani.

The man gets up and in Jamie’s face, obviously trying to intimidate her considering Jamie was short and he was a head taller than her.

“We were having a perfectly fine conversation until you came up and ruined it,” he growled out. 

Jamie scoffed. Now he was just lying, and if there was anything that drove Jamie crazy, it was liars.

“The conversation is over, man. She tried to leave, why don’t you let her go and save yourself some dignity, yeah?” Jamie said low and slow, trying to give off of as much of a sense of authority as she could in her tiny frame.

“Come on Jamie, he’s just trying to rile you up. I’m fine,” Jamie heard Dani say from behind her. She knew she was right and the guy was finally turning back towards the bar. 

Things would have been fine if he left it at that. 

As Jamie turned to follow Dani back to their table so they could go back to enjoying their evening, she heard it. 

“Whatever, she’s ugly anyways. You’re probably saving me time.”

That does it. Jamie turns, grabs the man’s arm, spins him around, pulls her arm back, and punches him right in the face before she even realizes what she is doing. She hears Dani squeak, glasses being slammed down, and before she knows it she’s being pulled out into the night. 

That’s when she registers the pain in her hand, closely followed by Dani’s lips roughly on hers. 

“Fuck, that was so hot. Are you okay?” Dani asks as she looks down to inspect Jamie’s hand. Her touch was cool after holding on to the two pint glasses inside, and it was already doing wonders to the searing in her knuckles. Thank god she learned how to throw a proper punch when she was younger.

“I’ve been worse,” Jamie finally replied after catching her breath. “You okay? I can’t believe that prick had the audacity to put his hands on you. Shoulda punched him earlier, sorry about that one.”

“You’re apologizing. You punched a man in the face for not taking my no as an answer, and you’re apologizing.” 

“Well. . . yeah. I guess I am?” Jamie said. Getting distracted by the way Dani’s chest was still heaving.

“Fuck, I love you so much,” Dani said before pulling her into another rough kiss, before pulling away and giving Jamie the most tender kiss on her already bruising knuckles. “Let's get you upstairs so we can get some ice on it. Hopefully they don’t bruise too much.”

“And why’s that,” Jamie asked as Dani started pulling her toward the back staircase that led to Jamie’s flat.

“Because I’m super turned on right now and that’s your good hand.”

Jamie threw her head back and laughed, maybe quiet, normal nights were overrated.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @jamiexdani


End file.
